What the Overlander?
by LilKinny
Summary: Heron thought going to the Nether to stay with her powerful twin was for safety. Sky thought going to the Nether with Universe (TrueMU) and Lox (deadlox) was to defeat another obstacle. When an escape plan and a celebration party collide, can Heron and Sky try not to kill each other? Why are their lives so hard with each other? Sky's slightly OOC
1. Pilot

**HERE IT IS! I'M SO EXCITED!**

_HERON POV_

"Heron! Where are you?" My older brother Notch called out. I sighed and flew to Notch. Notch, Herobrine (my other brother) and I look nothing alike. Notch is about 1,000 years older than Herobrine and I, so he is very different. Notch has fair skin, chocolate brown eyes, and he is bald. The Minecrafters below call him the Creator. They don't remember our parents, Admin and Eve. Herobrine has tan skin with dark brown hair and white eyes. The Minecrafters call him the Dark One.

I am Heron, or the twin of Herobrine nobody knows about. I am the one who gives people the ability to fly, to create. I also am the one who spawn sheep and cows and pigs. I am the creator of life. I have auburn red hair and bright green eyes. I usually wear a bright green hoodie with a creeper face on the back in silver. People often mistake me for Cupa, the princess of Creepers. But, unlike Cupa, I wear silver leggings and I have bright green boots. I live in the Aether with Notch. The Nether is WAY too unstable for me to live in. I only stay there for emergencies.

"I need you to go to the Nether for a while. There are three Minecrafters named SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and MinecraftUniverse who break the rules daily. You need to go to Herobrine to be safe." I scowl and go to my room to pack. I pack multi colored hoodies and matching leggings. Just because the Nether is hot, I also pack many tank tops. I pack multiple boots and my lucky diamond sword, or the one valuable present Hero gave me. Finally, I go to the portal room where Notch is waiting. We enter and the heat takes over immediately. Removing my green hoodie, I reveal my bright green tank top underneath.

"Finally, you're here. Heron, you can go to your room. Go unpack and stuff. I'll see you in a few weeks!" Notch says and I leave. My room is very bright, Herobrine made sure of that. The grass on the floor is fake, but I am able to produce flowers and saplings on them. The walls are mirror images, so when I enter, they change to a bright blue sky, or at night in the Overworld. I'm also able to change the temperature if I get too hot or too cold. My green bed is in the corner of the room, next to my closet. I have a shelf where I put my weapons and other things. I start unpacking when an explosion knocks me into the shelf. Being a goddess, I don't get a cut or anything, but pain is still there.

"Mika!" I shout in ghast language. Mika, my ghast friend, appears with a cut on her back.

"What happened?" I ask, worried if the fugitives came to the Nether.

"Three of the criminals who aren't supposed to be here came! Herobrine is ordering mobs to fight them and hopefully kill them so they spawn out of the Nether." Mika replies and flies off.

"Heron, are you OK?" Herobrine appears at my side. I jump, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Jason, Ty! I see Herobrine over the hill!" A voice shouts. Hero pushes me into my bedroom and opens to one way window so I could watch and not be seen. Three teenagers appear and draw out their swords. I grab my diamond one for safety. One of them with headphones charges at Hero. The golden sword goes through Hero. Herobrine is a demon god, meaning cuts appear on him. And he could die. Hero sinks to his knees and I cry out. I have to think of something or they will attempt to kill me.

I got it. As soon as I spawned, Herobrine took me to the Nether to be his bride for my beauty. I came here a month ago and I was supposed to be married tomorrow. I will tell this story if they catch me, though.

One is a spacesuit delivers the final blow and Herobrine disappears. He will respawn on his throne though. The trio starts to cheer over their achievement. Now is my chance. Gripping my diamond sword, I charge out of the room and to Mika. They turn in shock as I dart past them. One of them in sunglasses cries out as my sword cuts him. Serves him right for killing my brother. Mika appears and I start to grab onto Mika when arms pull me back.

_SKY POV_

We defeated Herobrine! Yes! Ty, Jason, and I started to cheer when suddenly a door opens and a girl charges out with a diamond sword. How the hell did she get that?! She runs past me and her sharp sword cuts my skin. I cry out in pain.

"Go get that girl!" I scream and Ty runs after her. Jason gets a piece of leather and wraps it around my arm.

_HERON POV_

Arms pull me back as I reach out for Heron. The boy with headphones is pulling me towards the others. I cry out in shock as my diamond sword from Herobrine drops into the lava below. The boy notices and laughs at my mistake. Finally, we are there.

"Who are you? Why did you cut my arm?" The one in sunglasses shouts at me immediately. I see white eyes from behind a Nether wall and know I can't reveal anything.

"Well if you stop YELLING AT ME, then I would give you your damn answers." I scream back. Headphones releases and starts laughing. I hear the low laugh that belongs to Hero and Spacesuit is cracking up. Sunglasses is looking like the lava, red as a magma cube.

"Fine. What is your name and why did you attack us?" Sunglasses says through gritted teeth.

"My name is Heron. I attacked you by accident; I was running out of my HOUSE to get away. Your friend here made me drop my damn DIAMOND sword in the lava." I glare at Headphones. He holds his hands up in innocence.

'You dropped your sword? That was a birthday present!' Herobrine thinks into my head. I give him a quick apologetic look and he huffs in anger.

"Well, Heron, I'm Sky, the boy who grabbed you is Deadlox, or Lox, and that's MinecraftUniverse, or Universe." I freeze in shock. The criminals have me. I gotta act calm.

"Why are you even in the Nether Heron?" Lox asks in accusation.

"When I spawned, Herobrine took me to the Nether to be his bride. We were supposed to be married tomorrow. Thanks for saving me. I HATED his white eyes. They creeped me out." I lied. Universe looked shocked. Sky was laughing.

"Herobrine, the POWERFUL LORD, wanted _you_ to be his bride? Haha!" Sky howled in laughter. Anger seeped through me and in a swift movement I grabbed his golden sword and tackled him, holding the sword to his throat. Lox and Universe stopped and looked at me in shock.

"Do you think I WANTED to be taken to this hell? NO! I could be living in the Overworld, in the grassy plains I got a glimpse of. But NO! I was taken to here! So stop making fun of me!" I huffed and went into my house, locking the door. Herobrine appeared next to me.

"Good acting. And no, I wouldn't want to marry you." Hero joked but I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Heron, he was joking! Come out!" Lox banged on the door. I ignored him and re-packed.

"Where are you going?" Hero asked curious.

"I'm going to the Overworld. Without them. You can watch over me, I guess. But I'm getting away from them. Do you have obsidian and flint and steel?" I ask. Hero doesn't object and gives me the supplies I need. I build the 10 brick portal and light it. The purple vortex starts to swirl. I unlock the door and bid farewell to Hero. Before I leave, I see them burst into the room.

I land in a grassy plain. I run to my left and start to fly. I fly into a massive tree and watch them run towards me. I think they will keep going, but they stop in front of my tree. A diamond sword and a note appear to my right.

'Use it if they find where you are.' I melt the note so all that remains is ash. I throw to ash to the top of the tree.

"Heron! I didn't mean it." I scowl at Sky's apology.

"Guys, it's becoming night. Let's sleep so we can search for her more in the morning." Universe suggests and they go to sleep. I also fall asleep…

I wake up in an iron bar cage on the ground in tundra. The weather is freezing, since I'm used to the Nether. Sky, Lox, and Universe surround me with a crazy grin on their faces. I shiver slightly since I'm in my tank top and leggings only. My boots are gone, but my sweatshirt is in reach.

"Thought you could escape us, huh?" Sky says with a crazy grin on his distorted face. White eyes peer out from behind a tree.

'Do you need help?' Hero thinks. I nod slightly but do our sign for wait until they get crazier. He nods and slinks into the shadows.

"Well, what are you gonna do now ugly?" I growl at Sky's comment. I spawn a wolf and tame it silently. He stands behind a tree. Sky hits me and it's all over. My wolf goes nuts, attacking Sky for hitting me.

"Since when did a girl from the Nether be able to tame a wolf?!" Sky shouts while fighting my wolf. My wolf finally dies and Sky turns back to me, pretty pissed by now. I nod slightly for Herobrine and he appears behind me. Lox freezes and Sky shrieks. Universe faints on the spot. Herobrine attacks them from behind and they both faint.

"Heron, you gotta be more careful!" Hero scolds and takes the bars off the cage. I nod and hug him.

"I'm sorry. I was tired and I couldn't reach my hoodie or they would take it and I am really cold!" I cry. Hero grabs my hoodie and I put it on immediately.

"Let's get revenge." Hero suggests and I smile. We go to a desert biome with them still unconscious. I put them in a sitting position and Hero puts iron bars around them. I put a piece of bedrock on top and below them. Hero goes invisible and wakes them up. I put on a wild grin when they wake up.

"Oo-SQEE-LA-Hur…." I say in Ghast. They look confused. (Translation: You guys will be sorry.)

"Heron, how-wha-how did you escape?! And put US in cages?!" Sky shrieks and I laugh.

"Uh… what did you just say? What language?" Lox asks.

"I said 'You guys will be sorry.' I said it in Ghast. Time in the Nether really teaches you things." I put my wild grin back on my face.

"Why did Herobrine attack us?" Universe asks angrily. I laugh coyly.

"He's my fiancé. He wasn't going to just leave me." I say like it's so obvious. Sky looks like he is about to explode. He whips out his gold sword and breaks down the bars. My eyes widen as he charges at me, sword about to go through me.

"HERON!" Hero shouts and dives in front of me, the sword slicing through him.

"Herobrine! Notch is gonna kill us… MOSTLY ME! OMG YOU DIED TWICE TRYING TO SAVE ME! OUR OLDER BROTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I shout, regretting those words.

"He's your brother?!" Sky screeches.

"Dude, that was so uncalled for. I thought they were like actually getting married." Lox admits. I shriek and take out the sword.

**I hope you like this chapter. **


	2. Love At First Sight

**My friend is mad at me for no reason. She is famous for her grudges... She wanted me to say 'Blondes are prettier' and I'm a brunette, so I told her no and she just stopped texting me.**

"YOU ARE ON THIN ICE THAT'S NOW CRACKED!" I shriek and slice the sword through Sky. He disappears and Lox shouts 'No!'

"What was that for? He didn't know you were his SISTER!" Lox screams. I angrily pull the sword out of the ground and walk towards Lox. Lox' eyes widen when I come towards him.

"That is enough Heron." I turn and see Notch standing before me, looking pretty damn pissed. I am in so much trouble for killing a player….. Notch takes the cages away and the two prisoners stand up and stretch.

"Heron, you killed a player. You know the punishment for that." I bow my head is sadness.

"Wait, what punishment?" Universe asks. I glare at him.

"For killing a player she must live in the Overland for a year and find love. With the player she killed. She will be allowed back in the Aether with me when she dates the player." Universe's eyes widen.

"So…. She has to date Sky…. AWKWARD!" Lox shouts.

"We can break up." I say sharply.

"Let me get your 'boyfriend'. I'm teleporting him!" Lox says and in my ear something whispers _deadlox has teleported SkyTheKidRS_. Sky appears and charges at me. But he pauses when he sees Notch.

"Notch?" He says confused.Lox explained everything and I blush when he looks at me. Sky narrows his eyes at me.

"Nope. I won't. THAT DEVIL KILLED ME!" Sky yells. I cringe and walk away.

"Heron, come back here this instant! Are you ignoring me missy? GET BACK HERE NOW!" Notch screams at me. I spawn a pig and ride it away.

_SKY POV_

Notch starts screaming at Heron to come back. Being the stubborn person she is, she ignores him and then, without a spawn egg, spawns a pig and rides it away. I look at Notch very confused.

"Heron is the person who spawns animals and plants. She is the person who also gives you mortals the ability to fly and create." Notch explains.

"That pig isn't fast though." I reason.

"When Heron rides an animal, it goes at any speed, from slow to crazy fast. You could try to catch up to her, but I doubt" Notch is cut off by a girl scream. Heron.

_HERON POV_

While riding my pig at normal speed, I noticed something moving in the bushes. Probably a skeleton. They won't hurt me though. A creeper appears and starts flashing. It explodes and I see gashes all over my body. I'm not a mortal, so this is new! I scream out is agony as the pain takes over. Another creeper appears and explodes again. I scream out again as more waves of pain come and more cuts appear on my body. I am so unfamiliar with the gashes on my skin. How do I clean them? A skeleton aims it arrow at me and I just sit there helpless. A golden sword slices through the slim body of the skeletal creature and Sky yanks his sword out. Notch appears and screams at the cuts.

"How could you have cuts on your body? Your origin prevents this!" Notch yells.

"Two creepers exploded. They both were next to me. Help!" I cry. Herobrine appears and teleports me to the Nether to the healing ward. Mika arrives and looks at me. I mouth 'creepers' and she understands. Sky teleports with me but Hero makes him wait outside. He looks at me with sadness but waits outside.

I lay on a white bed waiting for the Ghast Doctor to arrive. Finally, the Doctor comes and gives me a healing potion. I drink it and my cuts and gashes disappear like magic. The G.D. clears me and I walk out into the waiting room, where Mika picks me up onto her back.

"Mika! Put me down!" I shout with glee in Ghast and she flies over the lava. Finally she places me back in the waiting room where Notch hugs me. I run to my room and get my clothes that I left here. My current clothes are covered in blood. I change into a blue tank top with black leggings and blue flip flops.

"Heron…. You look beautiful." Sky says when I come out of my room. I jump, startled he is there waiting for me. I look at him and run with my super speed to the other side of the hall. He looks very impressed.

"Wanna race, _Mr. I'm-Sky-And-I-Do-Minecraft_?" I taunt. He grins.

"It's not fair. You have super speed." He pouts. I grin.

"Notch, can you take us to the track and take away my super speed? We're gonna race." I grin with determination when we reach the throne room.

"Sure. Ask if Deadlox and MinecraftUniverse want to race too." Notch teleports us to the track in the Aether.

"Where are we?" Lox says when we teleport him and Universe.

"The Aether. Or, my home." I smirk and we line up.

"Once around the track guys. Ready….. GO!" Notch shouts and we start. I immediately take the lead and hurtle ahead of the others. Sky cries out and starts going faster. I laugh and go faster. I'm not at my fastest yet. I see the finish line and a whisper comes in my ear _SkyTheKidRS gave super speed potion_. Damn him! I run at my fastest and beat Sky by a second. Sky is panting while I'm fine.

"You're *pant* fast." He manages out. I laugh and I get back my super speed.

"Thanks. You look pretty intimidating with that pee stain too." I laugh. Sky realizes he peed his pants and tries to cover his pants. I flick my wrist and the pee stain I created is gone.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

I need some fresh air. The Aether is very different from the Nether. I go outside to feel the cool air on my skin and I sure feel something. Sky is kissing me. I cry out in shock but I relax. He pulls away and blushes.

"Sorry Heron. You're so nice to me and even if we fight, you always make up to me. I- I think I love you." I'm about to say 'I love you too' but Sky is turning purple.

"Sky? HEROBRINE!" I shout. Herobrine grabs Sky and hits him against the castle walls. Lox runs out and looks up.

"Heron what happened?" Lox asks tired and alert at the same time.

"Sky kissed me and told me he loved me. Herobrine appeared and started choking him! HEROBRINE STOP!" I shout again.

"Why did you kiss my sister?" Hero hisses. Sky looks very uncomfortable and looks on the verge of fainting. He starts stuttering.

"I- I love her. She is very beautiful and- kind." Sky manages to get out. That's it.

"HEROBRINE STOP OR I WILL TELL MIKA TO DO THAT ORDER!" I fly up and screech. Hero turns around and a look of horror crosses his face.

"You wouldn't." He whispers.

"Try me. Now stop TRYING TO KILL EVERY GUY WHO LIKES ME!" I shriek. He drops Sky and disappears. Sky lands with a thud on the grass I created and starts rubbing his head.

"I'm so sorry about him. He thinks I'm too young to date. Yet, he's has 500 girlfriends." I help Sky up and a look of mischief crosses his face.

"What was that order you threatened him with?" Sky says smirking.

"That I would tell Mika, my ghast friend, to make every mob in the Nether to attack him. He did that to me once and I had to come to the Aether for a year until the mobs calmed down." I laughed when he smiled. He hugged me and thanked me. Lox and Sky go back to their rooms and I stay out on the balcony. The light breeze makes my red hair float softly. I hear someone land.

"Sky… Didn't you go inside?" I ask and turn. I tense myself. It's my crazy Uncle Steve. The uncle that hates me. I'm about to call for Sky or Hero when Uncle Steve clamps his hand over my mouth.

"This is for sending me to the Nether." He hisses and throws me off the edge of the island the castle floats on, to the Overworld.

"SKY!" I shout and I hit the ground in water. I get up and look around. I think about the people I know. I can't remember anyone. I just shouted someone's name. Who's Sky?

**Oh crap, Heron lost her memory! Steve was never my favorite character, I hate how he's the avatar. I'm bored and my friend still hasn't texted me or anything, so I'm updating Chapter 3.**


	3. Memory

**I'm bored and I dissected today... My partner scares me now.**

_SKY POV_

"SKY!" I hear a faint cry from the balcony. I rush out and look over the edge. I can make out Heron's lime green sweatshirt in the night. I run to Notch.

"Heron fell off the edge." I gasp. Notch looks in surprise.

"No. Uncle Steve pushed her off as revenge." Herobrine appears behind me. Notch grabs his chest.

"Herobrine, did she die?" Notch asks.

"No, but she has amnesia. She shouted your name last, Sky, and when she landed she didn't know who you were. Go down there and try and get her back." I nod and teleport to her. She turns in surprise.

"Heron? Do you remember me?" I ask with hope.

"Who's Heron? I DEFINITELY don't remember the guy who just teleported to me." She wrinkles her small nose in disgust. I'm shocked.

"You're Heron. I'm Sky, you're boyfriend. You fell out of the castle in the sky." I remind her.

"I FELL OUT OF HEAVEN?!" She screams in shock. I shake my head.

"She doesn't remember ANYTHING. She hit her head on a rock. She would have died if the water wasn't there." Herobrine whispers in my ear. His voice is heavy with misery and I know he doesn't want this.

"No, the two of us, my friends and your brothers live on a floating island in the sky. Your evil uncle pushed you off and you don't remember anything." I try and hint to her that we are dating. Then Herobrine HAD to appear at that moment.

"I'm your brother. We are twins." Herobrine says. Heron reacts the way we don't want to act.

"EEK! GHOST! HELP ME SOMEONE!" Heron shrieks and runs away into the dark forest. I can't believe this really is happening to me. Right when we were dating. I stumble to my knees and shout,

"HERON! I WILL AVENGE YOU!"

_HERON POV_

I run away from those two weird people. One of them started to come back to me. The other one scared me a lot. As I run away I think 'Maybe the cute one was right. Maybe he was dating me.'

"HERON! I WILL AVENGE YOU!" I hear the cute one (I think his name is Sky) screech. I stop short. He really loves that Heron girl. The name Heron sounds familiar-

_~Flashback~_

"Admin, this is Herobrine. Our newest son." Eve says to Admin.

"Eve, you have another one." The doctor says. Eve looks at Admin and smiles. A little girl is being held in her caring mother's arms.

"This is Heron, Herobrine's twin sister. She has the looks of a nature lover. Admin, she is the creator of nature and animals." Eve says to her happy husband, who nods in agreement.

_~Reality~_

My name is Heron. The creator of nature and animals. My brother is Herobrine. The dark lord. My parents are Admin and Eve. I'm going to become daring.

"Herobrine?" I whisper, hoping my lost brother heard my plea. Nothing happens.

"Herobrine?" I repeat louder, hoping something will happen. The leaves in a nearby bush rustle slightly. The ghost boy from before pops out.

"Sky, I found her!" The boy shouts. I run off before Sky can come. He could be a liar. I realize something. I'm running really fast.

"Herobrine! Brother help me with these crazy people!" I shout hoping Herobrine will hear. The ghost boy appears at my side. I shriek and run faster.

"Heron, stop! I'm Herobrine!" The ghost boy shouts and I keep running from that imposter.

"HEROBRINE! PLEASE HELP ME!" I shriek and the imposter appears by my side. He grabs me and shakes me. I shrink back against a tree as they corner me.

"Look at me Heron. I'm Herobrine. You kept calling for me and then running. I was trying to help you. So stop!" The ghost boy shouts. I need help. I send out a wolf set to attack them. They are busy fighting off the wolf, so I run away. The tan one notices me, however, and points me out. Soon, they are chasing me again. I fly into the air and soar to a valley far away.

I'm so confused right now. The ghost boy says he is my brother. My brother is supposed to look like me. Not totally different. The tan one, he says he is my boyfriend. Wouldn't I remember my boyfriend? A boy appears next to me. He has brown hair that falls into his face and brown eyes. His black and green headphones glisten in the moonlight and match his white shirt.

"Heron, you fell off the island! Are you OK? Sky told me about it." The boy says. I groan.

"Why do people tell me I'm 'Heron'? I don't know who you are!" I whine. The boy staggers back and a look of horror flashes across his face.

"I'm Lox, your friend. Sky and I met you in Nether. We met you with our friend Universe. You ran from us and we had a feud then you dated Sky…. SKY!" Lox shouts. I whip around to see the tan boy and the ghost boy.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I shout and run off.

"WAIT! HERON COME BACK!" The tan boy shouts and all of a sudden I freeze in place. They catch up to me.

"What happened? Why is she frozen like that?" The tan one asks with worry. The ghost boy shrugs and then his eyes light up.

"She ran out of energy. She needs food or she will start dying from hunger." Ghostie says. The tan one gives Ghostie some meat and he puts it in my mouth. That's right; give me the energy I need. My energy returns and Herobrine catches me before I could run. I turn; a look of horror on my face. The tan one looks into my eyes and hugs me. I tense up, not returning the hug.

"Heron, remember everything." The tan one whispers. I don't un-tense. Lox, the one with headphones, shakes the tan one.

"Sky, if she isn't returning the hug, she obviously doesn't remember. Just stop." Lox says and "Sky" let's go. He looks at me with sadness. I don't remember anything that has to do with him. He is a stranger that just hugged me. That's not awkward at all.

"I honestly don't remember you. I just know your name is Sky since your friend just mentioned it. Now please stop following me." I whimper. But Ghostie doesn't let go of me.

"Please. I seriously don't remember any of you. I just know my brother's name is Herobrine. The dark lord. My parents are Admin and Eve. I was an accident. My parents weren't expecting me. So let me go." Sky looks at Ghostie with a look of horror. I feel Ghostie nod.

"I'm your brother though." Ghostie says.

"No! Herobrine lives in a distant land." I say.

"What did he look like?" Ghostie asks.

"Milky white eyes, dark skin, dark brown hair, usually has a dark aura around him." I mention the basics of his appearance.

"Turn around and look at the boy behind you." I turn and take a good look at Ghostie. He looks like Herobrine's memory.

"Impossible, Herobrine died 3 years ago from a monster attack." I say.

"Herobrine didn't die. He got buried in dirt and later recovered." Ghostie says.

"Wait, if you're Herobrine, then where are Mom and Dad?" I ask, now full of wonder.

"They actually died in the attack." Ghostie sadly looks down. I start crying.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" I screech and pull out of Ghostie's grasp. The tan one catches me and holds me tighter. Sobs go through my body as I realize I'm between a rock and a hard place.

"Shhhh. It's OK Heron. Just remember. He's your brother. Start small." The tan one murmurs. I eventually calm down. I look at Ghostie again.

"Herobrine!" I wail and collapse into Herobrine's arms. He hugs me and we teleport somewhere. I look around and realize we're on a familiar place. Herobrine guides me to a room with blue wallpaper and a grass rug. I smile. Herobrine leaves me alone and I venture around the room, looking for each nook and cranny. Somebody knocks on my door.

"Hi….!" I shout in shock as the tan one is the one at my door.

"Do you wanna join us in the living room?" He asks nervously. I nod and he guides me to the living room. I go over to Herobrine and sit next to him, as far away from the tan one as possible.

"We're playing a game called 'Real or Not Real'. You ask us questions about your memory and we say if they're real or not real. You can start whenever." Herobrine explains.

"You're name is Notch. Real or Not Real?" I ask a bald one. He nods.

"You're name is Sky. You were a fugitive for breaking the rules. You killed my brother and scared me in the Nether. I cut you with my diamond sword that fell into lava later on. We had a long lasting feud and I accidently killed you. Real or Not Real?" I ask the tan one. His mouth hangs open in shock. I get irritated. "REAL OR NOT REAL?!" I shout. Everyone cringes.

"Uh, real." Sky answers wincing. I smile and relax.

"I have anger issues. Real or Not Real?" I ask Herobrine.

"Definitely real." Herobrine laughs and I laugh.

"Our evil uncle made me lose my memory. He," I try to remember how he made me lose my memory.

"He what?" The guy in a spacesuit asks.

"I can't remember. THIS IS STUPID!" I shout and run to my room. Sky follows me, but I lock my door and go onto my bed. I change into my purple pajamas and start drifting off to sleep….

_~DREAM~_

I'm standing on the balcony, the soft air blowing softly and my hair is flying around me. There is a pleasant feeling in the air as the cool breeze meets my light hoodie. A thud comes from behind me. I turn around expecting to see someone and I see my uncle. I'm about to call for someone when he hisses something and throws me off. I shout one name as I fall: Sky.

_~REALITY~_

I wake up screaming Sky's name over and over while sobbing. I remember how I lost my memory. The reason everything has happened.

"HERON! OPEN THE DOOR!" I hear Sky scream from outside my door. I get up and unlock it, trying to dry my tears,

"What happened? Lox ran into my room babbling about you screaming for me. Do you need to talk about something?" Sky pulls me into a hug. He pulls me to my bed and we sit there talking about life.

"I dreamt I was on the balcony and someone pushed me off. I screamed your name but you never came. You didn't save me. It repeated over and over again. The pain I felt in my head when the dream ended before repeating was so blinding…. I was in pain for so long." I sob. He hugs me tight and I cry like crazy.

"You remember everything?" He asks hopefully.

"On the balcony, I expected someone instead of my uncle. I think it was you. I was going to call for someone, probably you or Herobrine, when he covered my mouth and hissed something about revenge. Then he threw me off." I remember.

"You do remember most of everything." He says with a smirk.

"Most?" I ask angrily.

"Do you remember what happened before?" He asks with a mischief look on his face. I try and remember that happened.

"You almost died when Herobrine choked you?" I guess. He laughs.

"The reason he choked me was that I kisses you and told you I loved you. And I still do." He says. I smile and nod.

**Yay! Heron's memory returned! And a bit of romance! Sorry for the OOC Sky, that will happen often. PLEASE R & R!**

**~LilKinny**


	4. Random Stuff Now

**Finally updated this story! This story might end soon, but the sequel is VERY LONG! Like 70 pages on word and over 25,000 words. ENJOY!**

_Heron's POV_

I dress in a lavender hoodie and white leggings with lavender boots. Going to find breakfast, I leave my room with my diamond sword in hand in case my uncle tries something again. Finding the kitchen, I make 6 cookies for breakfast. I get some milk and sit at the table, eating the delicious cookies when Sky walks in. I continue eating as he looks pissed at something.

"WHAT?!" I say my mouth full of cookie. He laughs and snatches a cookie from my plate.

"Hey…. That was mine! Make your own damn cookies if you really want some." I finish my milk and leave the kitchen. Since nothing is on TV, I go to the balcony. Looking into my world below, I smile and get a sense of security. It's so calm and peaceful. Someone grabs me from behind. I smile.

"Sky, stop. I know you're the" I pause when I see who it is.

"So you got your memory back. That's nice. Time to lose it again!" Uncle Steve shouts. I grab my diamond sword and swing it at him, cutting him in the stomach.

"SKY! HELP!" I scream and Steve charges again. I flip over him and stab him in the leg. He howls in pain and I send him to the core of the world. Sky's arms surround me as Steve disappears.

"Congrats on beating him." Sky whispers and I smile.

"Like you can beat him." I smirk and we go back inside. I start to shiver. It's so unnaturally warm all of a sudden. Like an evil is coming to our world. Sky senses something is wrong.

"Heron, are you OK? You seem really cold now. Like literally, your arms are frozen." Sky says and backs away from me.

"Something isn't right with nature. I feel like a great evil is destroying the grass and trees. Like someone who shouldn't be here at all." I manage between shivers. Sky gets a thermometer and takes my temperature.

"You aren't sick. HEROBRINE!" Sky yells. Hero appears and looks pretty confused.

"What happened? The pigmen are going insane." Hero shouts frantic.

"Something isn't right. Can we go to the Nether and stay with you for a while? I'm freezing like crazy. Hopefully the Nether will warm me up." I plead. Hero sighs and nods. We teleport to the Nether and immediately I warm up.

"Here is your room. Mine is across the hall." I show Sky his room, which turns yellow as soon as he enters. His eyes light up when the walls turn golden.

"BUTTER!" Sky shrieks and runs around the room. I close the gold door and go to my room, where it turns into a blue sky. I smile at the familiar setting.

"Heron, can you show me around?" Sky asks from outside the door. I smile and open the door. I grab his hand and we go outside the fortress.

"Here is where I ride ghasts. It's good for the ghasts because they are trained for war this way. It's also really fun. Watch the lava." I move on, thinking Sky is behind me.

"Heron, what?!" Sky screeches as he goes over the edge. I rush over and fly to him as he plummets. I wasn't quick enough. He sinks while screaming my name. People who burn to death don't respawn. If they do, they lose their memory. I fly back up and start crying. Sky's dead. Why? I teleport to Hero who is in the Aether and start crying.

"What happened? Where's Sky?" Hero asks startled. I cry harder when he mentions Sky's name.

"I was showing him the ghasts and he slipped off the edge and burned in the lava!" I wail. Lox runs out and locates us.

"What happened? Why is so cold in here and where the heck is Sky?!" Lox shouts while shivering.

"I showed him the ghasts in the Nether and he fell into lava. I couldn't fly down in time." I cry. Lox looks sad and he goes to his room. I go to the balcony and find a patch of grass. I get a piece of cobblestone and roses. Planting roses around, I carve into the stone 'Here lies SkyDoesMinecraft, R.I.P. You will be deeply missed.' Wailing, I go back to the Nether and make a similar grave near the edge, except with soul sand and mushrooms.

"Heron? Why did you make me a grave?" I turn and see Sky standing behind me confused. I shriek and call for Mika.

"You- you died. I saw you. If you respawned you would have lost your memory. MIKA!" I shriek and Mika appears. I get onto Mika's back and we fly away from Ghost Sky.

SKY POV

After I slipped into the lava I found a small ridge. I put out the flames on my clothes and climbed back up, hoping to see Heron. She's gone. I wander around and she appears again. I hide behind a corner and watch her. She makes a grave with Nether materials for me. I go to confirm I'm not dead.

"Heron? Why did you make me a grave?" I ask puzzled. Heron turns and a look of horror flashes across her now pale face. She shrieks and shouts something in Ghast.

"You- you died. I saw you. If you respawned you would have lost your memory. MIKA!" She shrieks again and a Ghast appears. She climbs onto the Ghast and they fly across the lava. Pain goes through my chest as they fly away.

I can understand that she just lost her memory. But this is just painful. I should have just burned in that lava. I will.

"If you won't believe then I will jump in the lava! I can't live without you!" I holler. She turns and is about to come back. I don't care. She thinks I'm dead, so why should I bother trying to show her I'm alive? She starts coming back.

"No! Don't!" She roars. Something whispers in my ear HeronGoddess Guys Sky is alive and jumping into the lava! I ignore her and jump. She screams and flies down. I laugh as I burn, she is faking that pain. She thinks I'm dead. I will be dead. Then everything goes black.

HERON POV

Sky died. For real. I can't believe he just jumped in. Teleporting to Lox, I stop short. Sky is fighting people with a sword, trying to get loose from their grasp. He did survive, but lost his memory.

"Stop! I have rights to go free. Stop trying to take me!" Sky roars. I go in with my diamond sword. They let me through. Sky stops struggling against Herobrine.

"Hero, how is this possible. He burned in the lava!" I scream. Sky flinches but doesn't take his eyes off me.

"Am I in Heaven? Or is this pretty girl taken?" Sky asks dazed. Hero growls and I scowl.

"I HAD a boyfriend but he burned in lava. HE JUMPED INTO THE LAVA!" I growl. He laughs.

"What guy would kill himself?" He laughs. I snap. Hero reads my thoughts and lets go of Sky. I tackle him and hold my sword to his neck. He stops laughing and fear takes over.

"YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND! I THOUGHT YOU DIED SO YOU KILLED YOURSELF BECAUSE I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" I shout. Every plant in the room either dies or turns brown. Sky realizes and fear freezes him.

"Heron, calm down. You just killed every plant in the room." Notch states the obvious. I lose it.

"I CAN'T CONTROL MY POWER! MY ANGER DOES THINGS I DON'T DO!" I shriek at my older brother. He cringes in anger and sighs.

"Power?" Sky asks softly. I scream and march to the hall, where I turn invisible. I saunter back into the room.

"What's her problem?" Sky asks, brushing himself off. I mentally growl and Herobrine realizes I'm in the room. He doesn't say anything to Sky.

"I mean, attacking me like that just for asking why her boyfriend jumped into lava. Gosh, so unwelcoming." Sky spits.

"Welcome to my world. Try being the devil's brother." Hero laughs and apologizes mentally. I hiss mentally and threaten spawning a wolf. His eyes widen for a second but go normal. Sky notices that.

"Is she listening? Is that her 'power'? Turning invisible? If you're in here weird girl, you suck!" Sky taunts. I scream mentally. Hero comes in front of me and blocks me from charging. I knock over the plant instead and kill every plant in the room instantly. For humor, I spawn a pig. Sky laughs.

"Is that all you can do? Influence life? THAT'S LAME!" Sky hurts my feelings. My thoughts turn sad as I appear and walk to my room. Sky laughs at me.

"You better run!" Sky shouts after me. Everyone just says stuff like 'Not cool' or 'Seriously' or 'To a girl?' And they leave.

NEXT MORNING

I wake up and go to the kitchen. Making a piece of pumpkin pie, I grab milk and sit in the TV room. My favorite show, Pretty Little Liars (Minecraft Edition) is on so I bring my breakfast into the living room and turn on the TV.

"That show sucks. Why rot your pea brain on this crap?" Sky taunts from behind me. I go invisible and keep eating while watching the show.

"Don't ignore me! I'm talking you to you woman!" Sky screams, aggravated. I make the show louder and ignore him. He tries to grab the remote but I make it invisible and he sulks.

"No fair. I don't want to watch this!" He whines. I reappear and whip around. Fear creeps into his eyes.

"If you don't want to watch it then go somewhere else then bugging me! I'm not going to listen to you! I was here first!" I huff and rewind the parts I missed. He stomps out and I smile. After about 20 minutes I start cheering. Toby is still alive!

"SHUT UP WOMAN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sky shouts from the other couch. I huff and kick him. Taking my plate and cup to the sink, I go to my room. I put my hair in pigtails and I wear my orange hoodie today with black leggings and orange boots. Coming out of my room, guess who is the first to greet me? You guessed it, Sky. And of course, the new Sky has to insult everything I do.

"That outfit makes you look fat. Why would you wear an orange hoodie when you have orange hair?" Pretty soon, I teleport to the normal world. I was really getting tired of him and his annoying comments, no matter if he was my boyfriend. SkyTheKidRS teleported to HeronGoddess the voice whispers in my ear. I groan. After going invisible, he pauses in the clearing.

"Where are you weird girl? I wasn't done with you!" Sky shouts, pretty angry.

Wait, if I influence life, can't I give Sky his memory back? Like his old life? I reappear in a tree. Sky smirks and starts yelling insults at me. I ignore him and start summoning his old memories that I got when he raced with me. I add the new memories from until the Nether accident and I summon a blast. The small green orb forms in my hands and with each new memory it grows larger. Sky stops and looks in shock at the orb. I put a freeze potion on him. Finally, every memory is added and it is the size of Sky's head.

"You're going to kill me?! Sky shouts. "It's no fair, I'm frozen!" I shake my head.

"This might hurt a LOT!" I yell and throw the memory orb at Sky. The potion wears off and he collapses on the ground, twitching in shock. I climb down from the tree and Sky starts waking up. I hope it worked.

"You- you tried to kill me!" He shouts and takes out a golden sword. I take out a diamond sword.

"The memory orb didn't work! How, I put every single memory into it!" I shout. Sky starts to charge at me. I get into a defense position and dodge the jab he tries to make with his sword. He comes back and I'm not fast enough this time to dodge. He pins me down and holds the sword to my neck. I struggle, trying to get him off. I look at his sunglasses and into his brown eyes, trying to get him to remember.

"Any last words, Heron?" Sky says with a straight look on his face.

"Wait do you remember anything else? How the heck do you know my name?" I ask with surprise.

"You're Heron….. my ex-girlfriend." Sky says and grins really creepily.

"What?! Ex-Girlfriend?!" I shout.

"This means I have every right to kill you, you mutant." Sky says and fear grips me. He can't kill me, I'm immortal. He spawns some rope (I don't even want to know how) and ties me to a tree. He takes out his gold sword and start slashing. No marks appear but the pain starts becoming too much. I let out a scream from pain. Sky laughs and continues. I spawn a wolf and tame it. Sky slashes again and the wolf starts attacking.

Sky defeats the wolf by a slither. Sky returns to me and looks at me annoyed.

"You mutant. You have no marks from my sword. What is wrong with you?" Sky hollers and I flinch. He's inflicted so much verbal abuse.

"JUST REMEMBER WHO I AM!" I shriek at him. He stumbles back startled and looks into my eyes. I make mine have fear evident in them. He raises his sword again and comes at me. I shrink back and wait for the blow when the ropes fall. Sky hugs me and I tense up, not letting my guard down.

"Heron, why are you scared of me? I didn't do anything." Sky mutters. I scowl.

"You tried killing me just now, you have insulted me for the past two days, and you have called me mutant because I influence nature!" I teleport back to my room and lock my room so he can't teleport to me.

"Heron, I didn't know who you were! My memory was gone! I'm sorry!" I ignore him and sit on my bed. I start crying because we have such a messed relationship. I lost my memory, and then he lost his memory. Should we even be together?

"Heron, we're playing Truth or Dare. Wanna come play with us?" Lox asks from across the door. I follow him into the living room. Sky's face lights up and pats the seat next to him. I ignore him and sit on the opposite side of the circle, not meeting his gaze.

"Universe, truth or dare?" Lox asks. Universe chooses dare.

"I dare you to tell Heron how you feel about her." Universe pales and looks at me.

"Heron, you are the prettiest girl alive. I know things are rocky now in your life, but you can always talk to me." Universe sits down, blushing. I blush back and to piss Sky off, I wink. Sky turns red.

"Sky, truth or dare?" Universe asks. Sky grumbles truth.

"Did you know Heron can spawn squids?" Universe gets an evil look on his face. I scowl.

"Why is every question or dare about me?" I whine. Notch hugs me and says because I'm the only girl in the house.

"I actually didn't." Sky admits, trying to meet my gaze.

"Heron, truth or dare?" I scowl and pick dare.

"I dare you to watch the scariest movie while everyone watches your reaction." Sky smirks. I sigh and get up to go sit on the couch. Everyone pulls their chair up where they can see me and watch the movie. I put on the movie The Call. About halfway through when the killer is torturing the victim I am about to fall asleep from boredom. Everyone else is screaming and covering their eyes. Sky looks at me a lot to see my reaction, but scowls every time he sees my blank expression.

"What's up with you sissys? I can't hear the movie! Are you scared the boogyman is going to come tonight?" I whine with sarcasm dripping from my voice. The movie ends and we all go sit back down to play truth or dare.

"Sky, I dare you to sit in a tank full of squids for five minutes. You don't get a choice; this is punishment for wasting about 2 hours of my life." Sky's face pales and I make a large tank full of water. I spawn about 7 squids in the tank and Sky goes in with no weapons.

"SQUID! I AM A SQUID! SKY ARMY WILL FALL! SQUID!" The squids shout. Sky is freaking out, hatred clouding his eyes.

"I'm going to bed. Sky, have a nice time with your friends." I say with a smile and go invisible. I bang the door to my room loudly so they know I'm in here and lock it. I reappear and change into sky blue pajamas. I fall asleep in the silky covers of my bed…..

I wake up from hearing a noise. Putting on a sweatshirt, I go out into the hallway to investigate. I hear thrashing from Sky's room. He's screaming stuff about squids. I hear a thump and know he hit the floor. Not wanting him to know I heard him, I'm about to go to my room when the door starts opening. I go invisible and watch him go knock on my door. I teleport into my room and lock my door. Changing out of my sweatshirt, I put on a groggy face and open the door.

"What?" I yawn.

"Sorry for waking you. I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us. Just forgive me. Please. I can't sleep knowing you're mad at me." I chuckle softly.

"Oh really, you can't sleep over me? You woke me up twice from your shouting about squids." He blushes and I shut my door and go back to bed. In the morning, Sky basically ignores me so I don't even go near him.

After breakfast, I go out onto the balcony to relax. I need to clear my head of all this crap involving Sky. The wind blows softly as a cool breeze settles over the world below. I'm wearing one of my only short sleeve shirts (a grey one with purple leggings) so my arms are bare. All of a sudden, something bites my arm. I gasp in pain and shock when I see the puncture wounds in my arm. A spider is scurrying away, so I get really worried. Spiders are venomous, extremely venomous, so I run inside to Hero. Sky, who is watching TV, turns around when I run past him.

"Herobrine, where are you?" I holler as I run around the castle. He appears next to me after I shout that.

"What's wrong now?" He whines. I show him the bite and a look of worry crosses his face.

"What's going on?" Lox asks when he runs up. Hero explains and Lox's eyes widen. He backs away from me like I'm going to turn into a spider. I scowl at him and pretend to run at him.

"HELP! HERON'S A SPIDER!" Lox screeches as he runs away. I snicker and turn back to Herobrine. His white eyes widen and then everything goes black.

I wake up in a grey cell. The wound on my arm is gone and a familiar scent fills the air. I turn and see a spider looking at me then he scurries off.

"The prisoner's awake." The little spider says in its language. I groan. I was captured by Hero's preferred mob. They should know me, yet they took me. Great, a spider revolution. I try and turn invisible but I can't. That's definitely not right. Figuring I might be here a while, I look around the cell.

A bed and a hole in the ground. I don't even want to know what that's for. Something catches my eye in the corner. A little rusty sphere, almost like a ball, with a red button on it. After pressing the button, I'm in my castle. I look down and notice I have a blue-ish tint. Universe sees me and he yells out. They rush over and try and hug me, but I can't.

"Sky, is she what I think she is?" Lox asks Sky. Sky looks shocked and nods.

"EPIC JUMP MAP BUTTER EDITION INSTALLMENT 2!" Lox high-fives Sky. A button appears on the wall.

"In Epic Jump Map, we had to save Deadlox from the squids. Now we have to save her from the spiders." Universe says.

"Us three will go with her. See you guys soon." Sky says and we all press the button. When we land, we are in front of a golden parkour jump map.

"So, this is the jump map?" I say, not impressed. Sky nods happily and I roll my eyes.

"It's really hard because we always hit each other." Lox says and glares at Sky.

"I'll save myself." I say after they argue over who starts fighting. Sky grabs my arm and I glare at him. He drops it and steps back.

"What's in the chest?" I ask after a stare down with Sky. Lox goes into the chest and beams.

"BUTTER ARMOR AND SWORDS!" He does a fist pump and throws a set of armor not including pants with a sword at me. I put the armor on and begin the map. I reach Stage 2 and jump more. There are golden platforms with glowstone below them. I reach the end of the map after about an hour and I hear Sky shouting my name.

"Time to use this sword." I grin and run at the spiders. They shout help in their language and I slash through each of them, telling them telepathically they disobeyed Herobrine and this is their punishment. I finish and I lose the blue tint. Sky finishes the parkour finally.

"TIME TO SAVE…. HERON?! WHERE ARE THE SPIDERS?!" He says, putting a camera in my face. I scowl and ask him what he's doing.

"I'm shooting a YouTube video. I'm leader of Sky Army. The defenders of Minecraft against the evil squids." He says proudly. I laugh and look at the camera.

"If you're so tough talk to this." I snatch the camera from him and spawn a squid. His eyes widen and he starts stuttering.

**I'm going to update Cops and Robbers tonight, so I'll see you guys there! There isn't an Author's note there so you guys can start the chapter right away.**

**~LilKinny**


	5. Finale

**Last chapter before the super long sequel and it's many counter parts. I also have a story written about everyone messing up on their lines.**

_Heron's POV_

"Sky, you will fall! I want a mustache from the mustache mod! Get me a green one!" The squid yells in an annoying voice. Lox is cringing behind the camera at the squid. The squid turns around.

"Heron how are you? Thank you for showing the Squid Army our opponent. We will defeat you Sky Army. Oh and Heron, party at Squidula's tonight." The squid mentions and teleports away. Sky looks at me again, anger evident in his eyes. He shuts the camera off.

"You're friends with the squids?!" He shouts in shock and I nod.

"When I was little, I explored the normal world for a while. I met the Squid princess named Squidula and now I'm friends with all squids. That's why the squids didn't attack you." I answer with a smile. Lox growls and I turn around in shock.

"THE SQUIDS TOOK ME ON SOMEONE'S ORDERS! THEY SAID NOT THE PRINCESS'S, HER FRIEND'S!" He shouts. I morph into a chicken, which is what I turn into when I'm terrified. I turn back human and glare at him.

"BEFORE I MET YOU, NOTCH CONSIDERED YOU GUYS FUGITIVES! CATCHING YOU WAS A HELP TO THE WORLD!" I shout and turn into a squid. They shriek and I sigh like a squid.

HeronGoddess Not again…. When I get agitated my powers morph me into a squid. It takes a minute to wear off, since I calm down to get it off. Hold on a minute and don't freak. I private message them and they relax.

"So… this is normal for you?" Lox asks shocked. I flop around and finally morph human.

"Yep…. Herobrine got me really angry a lot." I say and look off to the side. All of a sudden, everything stops working inside me. My heart stops pumping, my lungs stops breathing, my blood stops circulating. In the place of my blood is now freezing cold water, my heart is now a snowball, and my lungs are frozen with ice. The place around me becomes a frozen wasteland and I stumble, gasping in pain.

"What's going on?! Why is it so cold now?" Lox yells and I shriek in agony as the cold water keeps going around in circles. I look at my red hair to find golden hair. My shirt is now ice blue with white leggings and ice blue boots. I shriek in surprise.

"HERON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sky yells. I shriek in agony and finally the pain stops. I stand up, looking around the world in wonder. I was cold a second ago, now I actually feel warmer in the colder climate. Sky stumbles up and tenses up.

"Who are you?" He asks. I cringe.

"I am Grace, princess of Ice." I say proudly. He looks at me in shock.

"No, you're Heron. Lox come here." Lox stumbles up and freezes.

"Whoa….. Heron, what happened?" He asks in shock.

"This world will be mine." I say, my eyes burning with determination. I freeze the world even further and soon they teleport away. I make a throne out of ice at the highest location and spawn a snow golem. Realizing this won't make a suitable army; I spawn ice creepers and ice skeletons and ice zombies. I also add in a few ice ghasts and ice endermen.

"Army, let's take over the Aether." I address them and they cheer. We teleport to the Aether castle. I turn invisible and saunter inside to hear Sky and Lox managing out what happened. Notch looks shocked and Universe is trying to process what happened. The ice skeletons shoot arrows of ice at the group, making them scurry in different directions. I appear and order zombies to explore while the endermen take away iron doors. The ghasts shoot ice charges, breaking parts of the castle.

"Heron, where are you?" I hear my dear brother Herobrine taunt as he searches around in front of me. I stifle a laugh and he teleports somewhere. I appear and I realize I made a mistake. I am teleported to the Nether where Herobrine and Sky wait. The searing hot weather burn me, making me release horrifying wails of pain.

"Won't she melt?" Sky asks worried. Hero laughs.

"What is this? That mortal movie 'Wizard of Oz'? No, she will feel pain but not melt." Hero roars with laughter. I scowl and try to get out of the glass chamber they locked me it. I finally give up and think about life. Wait a second….. Ever since Sky came onto the server my life has gone upside down. Going to the Nether to stay with Herobrine was because of him. All of that other stuff that happened was because he walked into my life. I could be on a beach right now, talking to squids and riding sheep. The heat is becoming overwhelming now, suffocating me but I really don't care. If I die, I'm never talking to Sky again. My hair becomes a flaming red with anger and start rising around me as if gravity was turned off.

My shirt becomes grey and my leggings turn purple. My boots are the matching colors and my eyes turn chlorophyll green again. Breaking the glass, I turn invisible just as Sky enters the room. His once worried face turns into a look of alarm when he sees the broken glass and the cage 'empty'. He runs out and I follow him visible.

"Heron is gone. The glass was shattered when I entered the room and she was gone." Sky says, his voice has a notable edge of misery in it. Hero sees me and thinks into my head.

'How did you get out of that icy mask?' He thinks into my head with a note of amazement.

'The heat got to me.' I think with a frown and his eyes have a sparkle of happiness.

"Is she behind me?" Sky asks and turns around. I turn invisible as he turns and he looks around the area. I jump onto his back and he falls over. He looks on top of him to find nothing.

"Is this a joke?" He asks angrily. I decide I'm gonna freak him out. I laugh a laugh a little girl might laugh and hop off. His eyes have a look of amusement.

"Oh where is Heron?" He asks and turns around. I give Herobrine a 'Is he serious?' look and he laughs.

"Immature." I mutter and he turns hopefully. I fly into the air and appear.

"DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" I shriek and land on him. He shrieks like a little girl and I burst out laughing from his reaction. He looks at me and sees a resemblance. He hugs me and I turn invisible. He looks to see nobody and I tap his shoulder. He turns and I tap he shoulder again.

"Not funny Heron." He says through gritted teeth. I tackle him in a hug and turn visible. He laughs and tries to get me off.

We walk hand in hand back to the house since night is falling in the Overworld. After settling into bed, he leaves me and I fall asleep with great memories. My dream really creeps me out. I wake up in the Nether with about seven layers of clothes. After tossing each layer into lava until I'm wearing a sleeveless shirt with shorts, I wander around to find a portal. It looks like one to the End. As I turn to walk away, someone pushes me into the portal and I fall into the darkness. The scene changes to the End. The Endermen ignore me, but something wails. The Enderdragon swoops down and shoots a purple ray at me. Frozen, the ray hits me and I hear her say something. I wake up in an unfamiliar room. After opening the door, I stumble into the dark hallway. A light illuminates the room down the hall and another person stumbles out of their room, looking around. They spot me and I freeze in terror.

"If you're going somewhere, can you be quieter? Universe complained and I'm tired of telling you to be quiet at night!" He scolds in a hushed voice. I shrink back in fear and hold my breath. All of a sudden, he looks around in shock.

"Heron, I'd like to see you when I talk to you." He asks calmly. So I turned invisible? That's definitely normal. *sarcasm*

"Who are you? A dragon visited me in my dreams and brought me here. I don't know where I am and who you are." I say as I reappear. He gasps and stumbles back a few steps.

"Is something wrong with me? That I can't remember who you are? Where I am? Why I can turn invisible? If you don't want me here, I'll leave!" I announce and my red hair glows. I jet out of the hallway leaving that boy behind. He calls for someone and I jump over the edge into the waters below. After swimming to shore, I run into the dense forest. The boy appears and catches me. After forcing a liquid down my throat, he lets go of me. All of my memories return and we hug. He teleports to the Nether and we sit by the edge of the cliff with each other, savoring the moment.

**I'll see you in the failed lines part.**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
